


拜托，我真的很想这样做

by RosewaterHotel



Series: In the Mood for Love [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: “这全都是你的错，你明白吧？”尼禄不顾小诗人已经哭得泣不成声，再一次咬住他诱人而丰满的唇瓣，泄愤般叼住那片娇嫩的皮肉，用力撕咬。“你以为我很乐意这样做吗，V？是你让我毫无选择——”
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: In the Mood for Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	拜托，我真的很想这样做

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢茄子同学提供的插图~

“尼禄……不要……”

幽暗而潮湿的地下通道中，藤蔓盘根错节地爬满墙壁与地面，到处都是怪物的残骸与肉块，淋漓的鲜血汇聚成溪流，与污水交织着，散发出令人不快的气息。黑暗中，尼禄将V按倒在唯一一处还算干净的墙壁上，强行剥掉他黑色风衣，连带着长裤被一起驱赶到脚踝，松松垮垮地挂在那儿，裸露出小羊羔一般洁白而细腻的肌肤。拆卸下来的金属手很轻易地固定住了那对过分纤细的手腕，这让男孩可以肆无忌惮地抚摸过面前每一寸敏感的肌肤，又在V喘息着踢蹬与挣扎的时候，将尖利的犬齿狠狠咬向那脆弱的脖颈。

满嘴的血腥味刺激着更加阴暗与不可告人的欲望，尼禄意犹未尽地舔掉唇边的血迹，又扳过V的下颚，强行和诗人交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。男孩的手也没有闲着，柔软的臀瓣被掰开，露出紧闭着的穴口，强行吞入一根手指时还会抗拒地绞住他的指节，似乎是并不适应这样突如其来的侵犯。但男孩不管这些，他的亲吻变得愈发下流，勾着诗人呜呜咽咽试图躲闪的舌叶，模拟着交媾的姿态狠狠地艹进他的小嘴里，口腔里湿润而温暖的触感让他如登仙界，恨不得也将阴茎塞进这张淫乱的小嘴里，狠狠捅到喉咙的最深处，直到诗人掉下眼泪来为止。

“不要了……尼禄……疼……”

尼禄把自己插进去的时候，V还是忍不住啜泣出声来，没有润滑和开拓过的穴口有些干涩，却又热又紧，到让血气方刚的男孩有点把持不住。诗人被卡在尼禄和墙壁中央，手腕被金属磨砺得难受，却连脚尖都碰不到地上，只能让纤细而孱弱的双腿缠在尼禄腰上，被迫露出泛红肿胀的穴口，由着男孩大开大合地在里面艹干。手臂好酸，腿也好酸，男孩近乎要把他整个人都对折起来，狠狠压在满是湿气的墙上，鲁莽而躁动地撞进他身体的最深处，龟头重重地碾过那最敏感的那一处，让诗人的身体仿佛触电般颤抖起来，被逼出一声失控的浪叫声来。

“哭什么，这不是让你爽到了吗？”男孩笑了笑，低下头去舔掉诗人眼角的泪，他托着V软乎乎的臀瓣，变本加厉地撑开那个被干到殷红的穴口，强迫他看着自己狰狞的肉棒是如何在这张喂不饱的小嘴里一进一出的。感谢妮可的金属手臂，尼禄精壮的臂膀轻而易举就能用一只手托起他弱不禁风的、带刺的玫瑰，顺便用另一只手抚过面前这具瘦骨嶙峋的躯体，指尖在刺青森林里梭巡，着迷地感受汩汩流淌过肌肤的热度与温度。多淫乱的身体，只是这样蜻蜓点水般的抚弄，就能刺激得那对粉嫩的乳头怯生生的翘起，引诱着年轻人用指尖去蹂躏，用口唇去品尝。

“这全都是你的错，你明白吧？”尼禄不顾小诗人已经哭得泣不成声，再一次咬住他诱人而丰满的唇瓣，泄愤般叼住那片娇嫩的皮肉，用力撕咬。“你以为我很乐意这样做吗，V？是你让我毫无选择——”

在黑暗的地下通道里，他们交换了一个湿润、疼痛而充满咸涩味的吻。男孩粗喘着舔舐诗人满是泪水的脸颊，含住了他通红到近乎透明的耳朵，露骨地啧啧吮吸着，仿佛要把他的玫瑰一口一口咬碎了拆吃入腹。

“尼禄……痒……别舔那里……”酥酥痒痒的快感就像水波似的一圈圈荡开涟漪，很快就以摧枯拉朽之势四处引燃疯狂的欲火，V被折腾得瑟瑟发抖，圆润的脚趾都要蜷缩在一起，徒劳地扭动着躲闪男孩的舌头，却毫无招架之力，只能被艹出更多更惹人怜爱的哭声，“求你了，尼禄……好孩子……射给我，求你，求你……”

“为什么？哦，我知道……”尼禄掐着他的腰肢，不知不觉加快了冲撞的速度，将更多的污言秽语伴随着湿漉漉的喘息呼进他敏感的耳朵里，“我艹进来的时候你几乎就要高潮了，对不对？你喜欢被这样对待，V，哪怕你嘴上有多么不情愿，你欠操的小屁股都会渴望吞下我塞给你的一切。Fuck……或许下一次我可以直接把你锁在家里，让妮可的金属手臂艹上你一整天……”

不知过了多久，V瘫软的身体终于被金属手臂放开，跪在地上，被迫翘着屁股让男孩从后面艹他。那件蓝色外套垫在他膝盖底下，但这并不能让尼禄后入的姿势和力度温柔到哪里去——男孩对这种全然掌控一切的体位甚是满意，用指尖掐着他后腰上两个小梨窝，惬意地享用这具温热而柔软的肉体。艹得尽兴了，还能把手指插进V又湿又热的小嘴里面，粗鲁而下流地捏着舌尖翻搅，让那双习惯了引经据典、吟诗颂句的唇瓣怎么都合不拢，晶莹的津液滴落在男孩的蓝色外套上，交织着乳白色的精液滴滴答答，一塌糊涂。

终于，尼禄让哭哑了嗓子的诗人跪在自己脚下，泪眼朦胧地仰起头，望进男孩那双被情欲浸了个透的湛蓝色眼睛里。然后，他颤抖着张开嘴，被狰狞的肉棒一直捅到喉咙最深处，乖乖把尼禄射给他的精液一滴都不剩的吞下去。

“慢点，慢点。”

尼禄拧开矿泉水的瓶子，将瓶口凑到V面前，一口一口地喂他喝下去。刚刚被情欲与魔力滋润过的黑发诗人，看起来气色好极了，他随手将汗湿的发丝向后拨去，露出一双湿漉漉的满足的绿眼睛，被狠狠疼爱过的嘴唇又红又肿，比往日里更惹人怜爱。

“……满意了？”男孩把拆下来的金属手臂重新戴上，不太自在地挠挠头，环顾四周，“妮可说她还有几分钟到，你先休息一会吧。”

“哦，当然。”黑发诗人喝了几口水，又倒了一些在掌心里，轻轻拍在潮红的脸颊上，水珠顺着他曲线诱人的下颚滚落到锁骨，亮晶晶的挂在那儿，看得尼禄又一阵口乾舌燥。

“那、那就好啦！”男孩看起来有点尴尬不安，跟刚才“施暴”时那副恶狠狠的模样简直判若两人。他似乎是被诗人玩味的眼神看得有些不自在，忍不住小声嘀咕，“有时候，我真是搞不懂你……想在这种地方乱搞也就算了，还干嘛非要让我……呃……”

“强迫我？”V慢条斯理地系着胸前的系带，仔仔细细抚平了长衣侧面的褶皱，这才站起来，转动着手杖向前迈步，“只是情趣罢了，尼禄，别多想，这本来就是我的主意。”

“不过，请别介意我擅自揣测，好孩子，我只是很好奇……”

V走上前来，举起手杖，轻轻挑起尼禄的下巴，用那双绿眼睛，那双该死的、让尼禄永远都无法抗拒的绿眼睛，微笑地看着他，吐出的话却让男孩起了一身鸡皮疙瘩：

“满足我就这么让你不情愿吗？”

“Fuck！没有！绝对没有！”面对这样的送命题，斯巴达家最年轻的男人顿时冷汗直冒，出现在隧道入口的车灯救了他，尼禄就像看到亲爹一样拼命挥手。

“这边！妮可！”男孩喊得嗓门之大，让黑发诗人都忍不住“噗嗤”笑出声来。他环抱着手杖，看着尼禄三步并两步匆匆远去的背影，弯起嘴角，神情温柔又促狭。

“看来以后要教他的地方，还有很多。”小诗人盯着自己的指尖，叹了口气，自言自语道，“慢慢来，V，慢慢来……欲速则不达。”

因为V总能得到他想要的一切。

这一点都不困难。


End file.
